<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Show Me Love by nek0zawakun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492106">Show Me Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nek0zawakun/pseuds/nek0zawakun'>nek0zawakun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:20:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nek0zawakun/pseuds/nek0zawakun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suri felt a small blush creeping on her cheeks. Uchiha Itachi. She heard about him everywhere she went He was almost a legend. The man who killed his clan, but spared his little brother. She wanted to see him... she wanted to know him.</p><p>This is a story I wrote ages ago for my dearest romancebookfanatic11. The old name of the story is "Das Tier in Mir", but I've decided to change it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Itachi/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Crush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was one of those days when you wake up too early, eat because you must, and go do what must be done, not because you want to, but because someone said you have to. That's how Suri felt when she made her way through the forest. Being on another mission especially alone was no fun, but missions in the first place were not an entertainment. Suri sighed when she tripped over a branch and fell down lading on her front.</p><p>"Ouch!" she hissed under her breath, rubbing her chest. It was not her day.</p><p>A pair of eyes watched as the girl stood up and dusted herself. She quickly made her way in the direction she was going, mumbling something under her breath, and leaving the man wonder if she was always weird like that or it was a special occasion. Suri stopped for a second, there was something strange in the atmosphere. Something was definitely wrong.</p><p>"Come out whoever you are." She said her eyes glaring from one to tree to another.</p><p>The man cracked a smile as he stepped out.</p><p>"So, you have noticed me at last." He said eyeing her chest. Suri raised her eyebrow and crossed her hands.</p><p>"Are you here by chance or stalking is a hobby of yours?" she asked lazily making the man raise his eyebrows in surprise. Was the girl clueless?</p><p>"Don't you know who I am?" he asked amused. Suri chuckled.</p><p>"Let's see," she pressed her finger to her lip pretending to think. "You are Nagato, or Pein. You are a part of the criminal organisation known as the Akatsuki, in fact, you are their leader. You are an orphan. Your parents were killed when they were giving you a chance of escape. Your clan is Uzumaki. Shall I continue or that's enough?" she asked crossing her arms on her chest. She stared at the man with orange hair and a lot of piercings. He furrowed his eyebrows, but his face remained unreadable. His eyes were dulled and from that moment Suri knew, she had touched a very personal and painful matter.</p><p>"You are as you were described," he finally said smiling with the corners of his mouth. Suri sent him a confused looked. She wondered why on earth the leader of the Akatsuki would come searching for her; she wasn't even the greatest ninja in the village.</p><p>"So, why are you stalking me?" she asked again, realising that she probably should not be talking to the leader in that tone of voice.</p><p>Pein's lips curled into a small smile.</p><p>"I have an offer for you." He did not seem to notice her tone or decided to ignore it. Suri looked at him curiously. "Join the Akatsuki."</p><p>Suri was stunned; the last thing she expected to hear just came out of his mouth. She sent the leader a careful and questioning look, as if to make sure if he was kidding, but he wasn't. He looked dead serious.</p><p>"Why?" she finally asked. "Why would you want me to join?"</p><p>The raised his eyebrows bemused at her question. "We need what you can offer. What's your answer?"</p><p>"Do I have any other options?" she finally asked.</p><p>"Death."</p><p>"Okay, I'm in," she yelled marching towards the leader. She knew that with her abilities she was no match for the leader of the Akatsuki and dying was not in her plans for the next fifty years. He nodded started walking away, quickly picking up the pace. Suri followed the tall man silently, looking around from time to time. She couldn't help her curiosity. For the first time in her life something interesting happened to her, she wasn't about to leave it without a thorough exploration. After all, she was going to meet the legendary Akatsuki...and <em>him</em>.</p><p>Suri felt a small blush creeping on her cheeks. <em>Uchiha Itachi</em>. She heard about him everywhere she went <em>He</em> was almost a legend. The man who killed his clan, but spared his little brother. She wanted to see <em>him</em>...she wanted to know <em>him</em>.</p><p>She didn't notice when they reached the hideout. Pein stopped in front of a rock. Suri raised an eyebrow wondering if the leader was completely with it. The man whispered a jutsu and the rock split in half making Suri jump. The leader raised his eyebrow hiding his smirk. The girl was interesting, he could not deny it.</p><p>"Enter." He order and Suri obeyed.</p><p>They walked down a long dark hallway until they finally reached a door. There was a seal on it and Suri felt it. "Walk through." The leader said. Suri opened her mouth to object, but she decided not to. She nodded as she took a step forward. Suri looked suspiciously at the door and stepped at it, to her surprise she didn't die, nor was she harmed. She found herself in a large warm room. Everything inside was different shades of red and dark blue, which made it look cosy, in a gothic sort of way. The leader stepped in right after her.</p><p>"Nobody, but the members can pass through this door." He said, "Everyone else – dies."</p><p>"Gather." He hissed. Slowly the members of the Akatsuki started appearing in the living room; one by one or in pairs.</p><p>Suri looked amazed; the silhouettes of the Akatsuki looked like ghosts in the dim light of the living room.</p><p>"This is our new member." Leader said nodding at the girl. Everybody in the room turned their eyes to her. Suri felt uncomfortable, as if they were judging her with their gazes.</p><p>"There is no need for further introductions; she already knows your backgrounds." The leader stated bluntly.</p><p>"And how would be know, huh?" Deidara asked stepping forward.</p><p>The leader sent Deidara a knowing look. "Intelligence, Deidara."</p><p>"Yeah man, something you fucking lack." Hidan laughed, making Deidara fume up and send a bird bomb after him. Suri chuckled pressing her hand to her mouth. She could not believe that they were the bloodthirsty criminals whom everyone feared. Hidan looked at her and smirked.</p><p>"You are a cute one, aren't you." His mouth stretched into a wild grin, baring his white teeth. Suri blushed lowering her head.</p><p>"You will be paired with Kisame and Itachi. Any questions?" At the last statement he looked around the room, but everyone remained silent. Pein didn't bother explain anything else. He turned around and walked out of the room, Konan followed him closely behind.</p><p>Suri looked around searching for someone. He stood in the furthest corner with his eyes closed. His face looked peaceful and passionless.</p><p>*<em>Itachi Uchiha</em>* she thought, her eyes widened lightly. His eyes shot open and the in the next moment Suri felt him stare at her, as if he heard her call his name. Suri hurried to look away, feeling the deceitful blush creeping on her cheeks. She needed to control herself; she needed to control her emotions. Suri slowly looked into his direction, to her big relief he wasn't looking anymore.</p><p>The man was attractive. She could sense danger in him, but it didn't fear her, quite the opposite, yet there was something wrong. Something was going on with this man, but she could not work it out.</p><p>*<em>But I will</em>* she thought when Konan walked back into the room.</p><p>"Come on," she said addressing the new girl. "I'll show you to your room." Suri nodded. She quickly followed the blue haired female out of the room yet could not resist sending another curious glace in the direction of the older Uchiha.</p><p>Her situation seemed promising.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. All the Things She Said</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>June 6th ****</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have not written anything for four months, but I am planning to cover in detail all the events that happened up until now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>First things first, exactly four months ago I met the Leader of the Akatsuki organisation, who easily talked me into joining them. The decision came too easy because the offer was "Join me or Die" type. When I first arrived at the hideout, I felt nervous about meeting the other members, but to my surprise they turned out to be not what I have expected at all. A lot of them acted like a group of teenagers undergoing belated puberty. Let's take Hidan as an example, when you see him in a battlefield, he gives an impression of someone cool, hot headed and untouched by everything that surrounded him. Guess what? Wrong! Hidan – perverted, witty, cry-baby! Every time Kakuzu got fed up with his rituals and bleedings all the floor, he'd kick Hidan out of the room, leaving him to pout and plead behind the door all night.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Or Deidara, another vivid example, all he does all day is make clay figures and explode them laughing with a madman. Sasori just sits there playing with his puppet, while Kisame usually just fools around humming "I'm a little yellow fish in a deep blue sea, somebody please save me." to himself, and he does not even have good voice. But I think these secrets should never leave the hideout. After all the Akatsuki had a reputation to live up to.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Upon joining the organisation, one of my biggest fears was not fitting in, but somehow things turned out better than I expected. Yes, they were not the most welcoming people, but to my surprise they did not ignore my existence. We did not become friends, no, but rather good acquaintances with all, except one.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Itachi Uchiha.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The man with piercing dark eyes and intimidating presence, pretended that I did not exist. At first I thought that it be because he was suspicious of my sudden appearance in the organisation, but as the time passed I have realized that Itachi Uchiha hated me with every fibre of his skin. Every time I spoke to him, he would look right past me and ignore me. Every time we interacted in any other way; he would pretend that I was not even there. The only acknowledgement I received from him was during our missions, when he had to make sure that I, and I am quoting, "not get in his way". It was unpleasant and hurt every time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Normally I would just back off, but this time I could not. Whenever I laid my eyes on him, I wondered what the hell made me fall in love with his man? It was a mess, every time I tried to stay away, the urge to be around him got stronger. I kept praying for this affection to fade, but I was not in luck. My eyes followed him everywhere and after watching him for a while I concluded that Itachi was sick. He was hiding it from everyone, maintaining his composure. I did not know if it was fatal without examining him, but when I sae him coughing blood one time, I had no more doubts. When he saw me standing there in the doorway, my eyes wide open, gaping at the blood trailing down his chin, he snapped. For the first time he raised his voice at me, telling me to get out. The grimace of pain on his face was evident, but the look of rage in his eyes overpowered any other emotion.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I felt like a stalker every time I glanced in his direction when we sat in the common space, or every time I quietly followed him when he went into the forest. I realised that he could probably sense my presence, but he never mentioned it, in his way allowing me to continue. I couldn't help but wonder how he would react if he ever found out about my feelings?</em>
</p><p>Suri sighed as she rested her chin on her hand and pressed the pencil to her lips taking a break from writing. Her thoughts were once again occupied with the black haired man. She groaned throwing the pencil on the desk and dropping her head on her folded arms.</p><p>"Why can't I get him out of my head?" she exclaimed in annoyance.</p><p>Suri didn't hate being in love; it was a beautiful feeling that couldn't be compared to anything else, but she hated being in love with <em>him</em>. Her love for Itachi Uchiha was as unrequited as Tobi's love for Deidara.</p><p>
  <em>The closest friend I made here in the Akatsuki turned one to be Kisame Hoshigaki. We clicked instantly. He was one of those men who liked to talk a lot, especially if there was someone to listen. And of course I did. I've tried to find out more about Itachi, but every single time, Kisame would change the subject or somehow avoid talking about him, in the end I gave up. If he didn't want to talk about Itachi, I wasn't going to push him. After all, they've been partners for a long time; I had no right to invade their privacy.</em>
</p><p>A knock on the door startled her. Suri jumped up and quickly shoved her notebook in the desk. She cleared her throat and called in the visitor. Kisame walked in grinning widely, showing his sharp teeth.</p><p>"We have a mission." He stated. Suri nodded.</p><p>"I'll just grab my cloak."</p><p>Kisame waited patiently as she put it on and quickly brushed her hair. "Making yourself look pretty for him?" he asked knowingly.</p><p>Suri blushed. "I don't know what you are talking about." She stated walking out and closing the door.</p><p>Kisame chuckled. "Of course you, everybody does."</p><p>Suri stopped abruptly and marched to the fish man. She barely reached his chest which made them look rather comical next to each other. She stretched out her hand and pointed hard at his chest. "Everybody <em>whom</em>? And <em>what</em> do they <em>know</em>?" she questioned sternly.</p><p>"Everybody knows that you like Uchiha." He explained shrugging his broad shoulders.</p><p>"Kisame, I didn't take you for the gossip type and FYI I absolutely <em>do not</em> have feelings for that man." Suri hissed still poking his chest. Kisame grinned but did not reply, he looked behind with his eyes narrowed. Suddenly she felt a chill running down her spine; the girl gulped and slowly looked around.</p><p>"Itachi-san" she gasped praying that he did not hear their conversation.</p><p>"Hurry up you two." His voice was low and dangerous. Suri sighed and turned to Kisame.</p><p>"It's not my day is it?" she mumbled as they walked after Itachi.</p><p>"Suri, I want you to stay out of our way." Itachi warned as soon as they were outside, making the girl snort in annoyance.</p><p>*<em>There he goes again. How weak does he think I am?</em>* she thought annoyed with herself for still admiring him.</p><p>"We don't have much time, let's go." Itachi said and took off running. Kisame and Suri followed closely.</p><p>***</p><p>The fight was intense. She watched the battle carefully from behind the trees, where she was told to stay until she was needed. She noticed a masked ninja blending in with the branches of a nearby tree. He was clearly a skilled assassin, hiding his aura with such ease. She narrowed her eyes and rushed towards him. She launched forward and charged immediately, knowing that any wasted second could be fatal. He dodged her attacks and hit her with a series of his. She dodged them and cloned herself, circling the enemy.</p><p>They jumped down to the ground sending violent discharges of energy at each other. Suri whispered a jutsu performing hand seals; her opponent was swiped away by a gush of wind. His body hit the nearest tree. Suri could hear an unpleasant crack and knew that his spine was broken. A sigh escaped her lips as she turned around and then...it happened. "Suri, watch out." <em>He</em> yelled; she turned around in slow motion. A blast of energy was quickly approaching her, it was close, too close. Suri's eyes widened. She had no time to perform a protective jutsu, she had no time to run, so she shut her eyes and prepared herself for the impact.</p><p>The impact never came.</p><p>When Suri opened her eyes, Itachi stood in front of her with his arms wide open, covering her body with his. Some of the impact was redirected, but the remainder struck him hard.</p><p>"<em>You</em>..." blood gushed out of his mouth, " <em>careless</em> <em>idiot</em>..." the man collapsed at her feet. Suri gulped as she kneeled beside him. She checked his pulse, he was alive, but he was losing too much blood.</p><p>"Kisame, <em>finish them</em>." Suri snapped harshly and turned her full attention to Uchiha. Kisame nodded and charged at the remaining opponents.</p><p>Her hands hovered over his body as continuously chanted shosen jutsu. Suri did not bother bringing Itachi back to consciousness, because she knew that the pain from the impact would be enormous. A final flow of chanting escaped her lips. She sighed and touched Itachi's forehead. He was boiling. The final jutsu was supposed to work as an anaesthetic, but only to lessen the pain, not eliminate it.</p><p>"How is he?" Kisame asked stopping behind them. Suri looked back at the shark-man; his arm was injured.</p><p>"How are you?" she asked as she reached out to heal his wound.</p><p>"Much better now."</p><p>Suri nodded. "We need to get him to the hideout as soon as possible. If we don't. He will die."</p><p>***</p><p>"He covered her with his body?" Hidan exclaimed in disbelief. He stared at Itachi's body then at Kisame and finally at Suri, who was on her knees next to the black-haired man.</p><p>"Enough chit-chat." The leader said approaching the group. His cold gaze was on the Uchiha.</p><p>"I have two questions," he finally said. "Can you heal him and how long will it take?"</p><p>Suri grunted and got up. She crossed her arms on her chest and looked up at the Leader.</p><p>"I think I can." She replied. "I will need five, six days, maybe a week. It all depends on the speed of his regeneration."</p><p>The leader nodded. "Get to it."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Resolution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kisame eased Itachi on the bed in her room and retreated. Suri took off her cloak and looked at Itachi. She sighed heavily and quickly undressed the dark-haired man. *<em>I wish I was doing this in more pleasant circumstances.</em>* she thought, but brushed off the weird idea. She examined his body and the areas of the wounds. Although the bleeding had stopped, the wounds themselves were deadly; the blast managed to damage a number of internal organs. She swallowed the lump in her throat, feeling tears moisten her eyes. It was her fault that he in that state, she had to heal him. She <em>had to</em>. Suri pulled up her sleeves and started the preparations.</p><p>Kisame popped into the room to check if she needed any help and she hastily gave him directions of what needed to be done on his part. A bucket with hot water was already ready; she poured two colourless liquids inside and stirred. She took a piece of clean cloth and dipped it in the water, burning her hands slightly in process. She carefully washed the blood from Itachi's body revealing a large scab across his chest. The girl brought her hands over. Her lips moved fast, whispering healing jutsu; Suri's fingers trailed over the scab, pressing on it from time to time. Her energy slowly flowed into Itachi's body. After some time, she removed her hands and collapsed beside him.</p><p>She was exhausted. Excessive chakra transfer was the first step of his healing; it was draining, but Suri knew that if she needed to, she would give all of it, just to save his life. She felt ridiculous. Exhaustion took over, she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. Someone walked into the room and she felt something warm cover her body. Suri shifted, but did not open her eyes. She couldn't see the person, but she was grateful for the consideration they showed.</p><p>***</p><p>When Suri woke up Itachi was still unconscious; she pulled the blanket over his body and got up, yawning. She looked around. The room was a mess: there were bloody cloths, Itachi's dirty clothes, paper towels and just towels all covered in dirt and blood. Suri's eyes travelled to Itachi's face. He was pale, almost white, yet his face looked more peaceful than she had ever seen it. Suri sighed in relief; the first step of the healing process was complete. Not wasting any more time, she started cleaning. Her patient required hygienic environment and she was not going to have it any other way. Very quickly everything started disappearing from the floor and soon the room became sparkling clean. Suri rubbed her hands together looking around at her work. She was pleased. Someone knocked at the door and opened it. Kisame poked his face in the room.</p><p>"How is he?" the blue man asked nodding at his partner. They both walked to the bed and looked down at Itachi.</p><p>"He will live." Suri replied. "I've started the process of healing his internals. It's going slowly, but at least it's going. In his case it is even slower because," she stopped herself. She almost told Kisame about Itachi taking his medication.</p><p>"Because?" he pressed looking at her.</p><p>Suri cleared her throat. "Because his immune system is weak." She lied smiling lightly. The blue man nodded and sighed.</p><p>"The leader wants him recovered as soon as possible." He stated.</p><p>"I know. But I told him, I need at least a week for him to heal, or he'll die."</p><p>They looked at each other then back at the man with jet black hair that was messily spread over the pillow.</p><p>"How are you?" Kisame finally asked. She knew what he was hinting at.</p><p>"I'll live." She replied. "Kisame, would you do me a favour?" she asked sweetly, giving one of her pleading smiles, which always helped her to get away with things. Kisame nodded. Suri quickly walked over to him and handed him a list. "These are the things I need; can you please get them for me as soon as possible? I'm afraid if I ask Kakuzu for more money, he will sacrifice me to Hidan." Kisame chuckled and looked at the list.</p><p>"10 rolls of bandages, Glycyrrhiza glabra<em>, </em><em>Schisandra chinensis</em><em>, </em><em>Gynostemma pentaphyllum, tea tree herbs, dried chamomiles, set of hypodermic syringes, five 100ml syringes, </em><em>fifteen 50ml vials, three sundry jars..." Kisame looked up at the girl with a bemused expression.</em>"Damn, are you planning to open a drug store here?" She chuckled lightly and pushed her hair out of her face.</p><p>"No, but <em>I am</em> planning on making <em>drugs</em>," She winked with a chuckle. Kisame grinned and rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>"You love him that much, huh?" Kisame smiled sadly and for the first time Suri realised that the blue man had feelings for her.</p><p>"It's <em>not</em> about <em>love</em>, Kisame," she said gently touching his arm. "I would do it for <em>anyone</em> who <em>needed</em> my help."</p><p>Kisame nodded. "When do you need these?" he finally asked, waving the list in the air.</p><p>"As soon as possible."</p><p>"I'll get them today."</p><p>Kisame ruffled her hair and walked out of the room. Suri sighed leaning on the wall. She never realised that Kisame had feelings for her. If she did...if she knew, she would never get close to him. She smacked her forehead in frustration. Her cluelessness irritated her. Suri swallowed, pursing her lips. She had no reason to think that way; Kisame never gave her a reason to doubt him and she was not about to. Suri kneeled beside Itachi and pulled down the blanket, studying his scab. It was slowly fading away, which was a good sign.</p><p>"<em>Finally, I can examine what that medication was for</em>," she mumbled under her breath, as she leaned in and gently pressed her head to his chest. She closed her eyes and listened to his body. His heartbeat was slow but steady. It sounded so peaceful and calming, it made Suri yawn. She removed her hands from his chest and looked at his face. He was truly a handsome man, and that time she could not control herself. Suri leaned in and pressed her lips to his in a quick but gentle kiss. They were tender and soft. Suri was about to pull away when she felt a hand press her head down crashing her lips more into Itachi's. Her eyes widened as she stared at the man beneath her. His eyes were still closed but he was awake. He moved his lips against hers, caressing gently with his tongue, nibbling and sucking in process. Suri pulled away catching her breath. Itachi opened his eyes and looked at her.</p><p>"So, this is what you do to unconscious people you treat?" his voice sounded deeper than usual, sending all sorts of electrical discharges through her body. Suri blushed and looked down, allowing her hair to cover the redness of her face.</p><p>"No! I just...I..." she mumbled trying to think of one good reason.</p><p>"Why don't you work on your story." Itachi suggested. Suri blushed deeper and did not reply. The room was silent for a couple of minutes before he spoke again.</p><p>"You saved my life." He stated coolly. "I'm grateful."</p><p>The girl looked away, still unsure of how to face him. He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and turned her face slightly to face him. His piercing eyes were boring into her, making the girl more and more uncomfortable with the situation. She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded, acknowledging his words.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Show Me Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Itachi sat on the bed with his back leaning against the wall. He watched the girl hastily move around the room, preparing the treatment equipment. She furrowed her eyebrows and rubbed her chin looking at what she laid out on the table. Her head tilted to a side and to his surprise, she stuck out the tip of her tongue. Itachi's eyes widened as one side of his mouth curled up. Suri was not wearing her cloak, allowing the Uchiha to scan her body up and down, noting how tired she looked. Her clothes looked looser on her body and when she turned to face his, the bags under her eyes were big enough to use as potato sacks. It has only been three days since she started his treatment, but she looked like she had not slept for a week. Itachi looked away, refusing to think about her.</p><p>Suri sighed and wiped the sweat that beaded her forehead. Her body was drained, and the lack of sleep was rubbing off on every inch of her body.</p><p>"Can you please take off your shirt." She asked not turning around. She poured some water into a bucket and proceeded to stir in some colourless mixtures. When she turned around Itachi was already undress and waiting for her to start. She kneeled beside him, as she did so many times during the three days. Suri's hands moved quickly and confidently while she continued the treatment. The girl sparked curiosity within him. He watched her intently, but Suri did not notice.</p><p>
  <b>Itachi</b>
</p><p>I watched her dip her hands into the water and guide the liquid to my chest and for a moment I was mesmerized. I felt it penetrate my skin and sink into my body. A burning sensation flooded my insides. I narrowed my eyes at the girl. It was a slow roasting burn, which would torment a normal person, but I was not normal. I was used to pain, and sometimes I craved it. Her fingers found my stomach. She gently touched it in various places, completely concentrated on what she was doing. Her lips moved quickly while she chanted, I could barely tear my eyes away. Her fingers travelled up to my chest, drawing circles and signs, known only to Suri. I felt my body tense. There was something intimate in the closeness of our bodies.</p><p>"Lay down." her silky-smooth voice echoed in my brain. I obeyed silently. Suri tacked a strand of hair behind her ear and leaned in. Her hair tickled my skin. She pressed her ear to my chest and listened. I remained still, not wanting to disturb her and somewhat enjoying the closeness of our bodies.</p><p>"Your insides are healing well." She finally said, smiling widely at me.</p><p>"But?" I questioned. I knew that there was something else, something that she did not want to say to me.</p><p>Sadness darkened her features. Suri chewed her bottom lip and fiddled with her top. "I have examined your <em>illness</em>." She finally said, looking everywhere but at me. My breath was hitched in my throat. I waited.</p><p>"It's...you see..." she mumbled, fiddling with her top more furiously. "I can't cure it." her voice trembled and for a moment I thought she would cry. "I can slow it down and lessen the pain, but I can't help you. I'm sorry." Suri swallowed hard. I watched her silently. What she told me; I knew from before. My body was progressively giving up on me, I was dying, but I didn't care.</p><p>"No need," I finally said. "I don't need you to help me with that." my words were harsh, I knew it, but I didn't want her help, I didn't want her pity. What followed bewildered me. Suri clenched her hands into fists and glared at me angrily. The fury was eradiating from her whole being. Her hand raised in the hair and connected with my face. My body tensed and launched forward, grabbing onto her arm. I squeezed it but Suri did not wince.</p><p>"You are an imbecile Uchiha!" she hissed. She never called me Uchiha. "When someone does not value their life, it sickens me." She pulled her arm back and moved away from me.</p><p>I didn't reply, I only listened. "Why are you so <em>eager</em> to die?" she continued ranting as she paced back and forth in the rooms. Tears glistered in her eyes. I could not understand why. Why was she so upset? Why would she cry for <em>me</em>? Was she really in love with me? Did she care? The situation felt ridiculous. I felt unworthy of her tears. I wanted to touch her, to hug her, to tell her everything was going to be okay, but I would be lying, and I did not want to lie to her. she sniffled. Her shoulders trembled lightly. She finally stopped pacing and eased down on a chair. Suri buried her face in her hands and took deep breaths. I wondered what she was thinking. The silence between us spoke louder than words. I watched her intently but could not see her face. I assumed that she was crying.</p><p>When she finally looked up and met my gaze, her eyes were slightly puffy, but there were no more tears in.</p><p>"Don't be an idiot Uchiha. If you have no reason to live for, I'll give you one." Her eyes sparkled with determination. "Live <em>for me</em>."</p><p>***</p><p>Suri marched to the kitchen in a daze. She was shocked. Why did she tell him that? Why? She was embarrassed of how ridiculous she sounded. They never shared a good relationship in the first place and after her words, she was certain he would completely blank her out. Who wouldn't? She cursed herself in every way she knew, but heaviness in her chest was not going away. She groaned in frustration, while putting the chicken stock to heat up.</p><p>"What's wrong?" it was Kisame. He sat at the table and looked her, carefully studying her features.</p><p>"I'm an <em>idiot</em>. That's what's wrong." She snapped back irritably. She picked up a bowl and tried to pour the stock in but missed and poured it over her hand. She dropped what she was holding wincing in pain. "<em>Dammit</em>!" she exclaimed clenching her fists. Her heart raced like crazy. Kisame rushed to the girl. Her hand looked so small in his large one. He examined the burn and pulled her to the sink. He got out a large bowl and filled it with cold water. She felt instantly relief when he shoved her hand into the cold liquid. "Thank you," she mouthed.</p><p>"I'll bandage it for you." He responded quietly.</p><p>"Uh, it's okay." Suri mumbled. "I can heal it."</p><p>"<em>Please</em>." One word was enough for Suri to sit down and give him her hand. It wasn't bad letting someone take care of you for once. Kisame was gentle; even though his hands were rough, she felt as if he barely touched her. She looked down on her hand and smiled.</p><p>"Thank you, Kisame."</p><p>He held her hand in his and looked into her eyes.</p><p>"You are welcome."</p><p>Suri felt uncomfortable. She cleared her throat and gently pulled away her hand. "I need to make another one." She murmured nodding at the soup.</p><p>"I can give you a hand with that." the blue man rolled up his sleeves. "You know, I'm great with cooking." A large grin appeared on his face. Suri chuckled. He was truly a great <em>friend</em>.</p><p>***</p><p>She made her way back to the room feeling uncertain. The tray with food served her as a support mechanism. She clenched onto it and pushed the door open. Itachi sat in the same position as she left him. His eyes were open, but body seemed motionless. The usual poker face made his expression unreadable. She sighed and put the tray on the table near the bed. She wanted to say something else, but nothing came to mine. The girl slowly made her way to the door when his voice stopped her.</p><p>"Wait."</p><p>Suri froze, but did not turn around.</p><p>"You are in love with me, aren't you?" he questioned, and she wanted to disappear right there and then. Suri took a deep breath and turned around to face Itachi.</p><p>"So what of it?" she asked boldly. Her heart raced insanely, threatening to burst through her chest.</p><p>"Show me." He said bluntly.</p><p>"What?" Suri looked at him confused.</p><p>"<em>Show me</em> your love."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. If you only knew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Suri</b>
</p><p>"Show me." I felt his intent gaze as I turned around.</p><p>"What?" the confusion rose inside me, while my heart pounded like crazy. I didn't know what he meant; I couldn't even guess. Itachi sat up straighter.</p><p>"<em>Show me</em> your love."</p><p>I was hammed in place, unsure of what to do. My throat felt dry as uncertainty and anxiety battled in my mind. I was unsure if I understood him correctly in the first place; I was too embarrassed to ask. If I did hear him wrong, it would be too shameful to admit. I don't think I would be able to live it down. His piercing eyes narrowed. Itachi was waiting.</p><p>"What?" I asked again with a slight stutter.</p><p>"You are not an idiot, Suri." He said calmly. "<em>Show</em> <em>me</em> that you love me, <em>how much</em> you love me. <em>Sleep</em> with me." His nonchalant look intimidated. I gaped in shock and hurried to cover my mouth with my hands. My reaction to his words was stupid and I felt even more uncomfortable.</p><p>"I, I..." I tried to make a sentence, to say something...anything, but Itachi raised his hand to stop me. Slowly he slid off the bed. His body was still weak and slightly shaky. One of his arms rested on his scar, the other covered his mouth as a wave of cough overpowered him. Some blood splattered in his hand. I rushed towards him, not wanting him to hurt himself any further. He grabbed my hand and pulled me onto him; even though he was suffering from serious injuries this man was still absurdly strong. I could feel it in his grip. He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. His eyes were opened and for a moment I wondered how many women he kissed before. The crazy thought came and went.</p><p>I gently pushed him slightly away from me. "Close your eyes." I said quietly. In my mind I already made a decision. Itachi seemed unsure, but he obeyed. I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. I kissed his lips slowly savouring every moment of it. Itachi did not respond, he did not even move, and for a moment it made me panic. His arms snaked around my waist and he pressed his body against mine deepening the kiss. His tongue traced my lips and I parted them; he slowly explored the inside of my mouth, gently rubbing our tongues together. I never knew kisses could be this good. Itachi was surprisingly gentle and I loved it.</p><p>He massaged my waist making his way to my chest. I gasped as one of his hands covered my breast and rubbed it over the material of my shirt. He smirked playfully against my lips and kissed his way to jawline then down my neck, sucking and nibbling on my flesh.</p><p>"Itachi..." I moaned when his lips nibbled on my earlobe. His hot breath tickled my hear and he whispered:</p><p>"<em>You smell so good</em>." I felt my knees weaken. I have wanted to be close to this man for so long, and now that it was happening, I could barely believe it. My nervousness and anxiety were slowly being wiped away as he trailed his tongue down my neck, pulling my shirt to the side to expose my shoulder. His lips quickly attacked the exposed skin. I could not hold my voice anymore, I moaned while clenching onto his strong arms. There was no point in hiding my feelings, I was completely exposed to this man.</p><p>I raised my hands and placed them on his chest, stroking his skin gently. He tensed, but quickly relaxed as I looked into his eyes. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to mine allowing me to caress him as I wanted. His skin was smooth and felt so right under my fingertips. I sighed quietly and smiled.</p><p>"What's wrong?" he questioned as his grip on me tightened.</p><p>'I'm simply happy." I could sense him staring at me, but I didn't want to look up. I felt so perfect in his arms; for me it was a dream come true. Itachi walked me into the wall and pinned my body to the cold surface. My body shuddered. One his hands squeezed my waist before slowly sliding down to my hip. I felt my bottom lip tremble and I rushed to bite it down. His hand moved to leg, then my inner thigh, spreading my legs apart. I held my breath in anticipation of what was going to follow. Itachi did not rush. He caressed my leg over the material before slowly pulling down my trousers, revealing more and more of my skin. I blushed as he kneeled down and took them off completely. He ran his fingers up and down my legs, tracing my inside leg and rubbing them against the material of my underwear. I grabbed onto his shoulders, trying to keep balance. My legs trembled lightly. He kissed his cheek to my thigh clearly enjoying the goosebumps which were now covering my entire body.</p><p>He sat down on the floor and looked up at me. "Come here."</p><p>I did.</p><p>I sat down on his legs with mine at each side of his hips. He placed his hands my lower back before moving them down to my butt, giving it a light squeeze. I reached out and touched his face, making him turn his gaze to my own. I stroked his cheek, and then trailed my finger down his neck and to his chest. I drew circles around his nipples and belly bottom earning soft sighs from the man under me. The way his lips pulled into a thin line made me thin that me was surpassing his moans. I leaned closer and pressed my lips to his neck. I kissed my way down, biting on it occasionally and somewhat uncertainly. I wasn't sure if he liked it, but if he did not stop, I was going to continue.</p><p>Suddenly Itachi shifted and with one swift move he pinned me to the floor and got on top. There was something different in his actions; something that wasn't there before. Was it hunger or was it desperation? I couldn't tell but his eyes were the eyes of an animal before its prey. They sparkled with a wildfire. A heat wave washed over me. My lips trembled as he quickly took off my shirt and attached his lips to my breasts. His tongue worked skilfully around my nipples making me arch my back and moan louder and louder. His hands massaged my body; Itachi quickly pulled down my underwear, which made me blush crimson red. I didn't know why I was acting like a high school girl on the first date, but I couldn't help it. This man made me nervous in that way. I wanted him to enjoy what he was seeing. I wanted him to like it. His lips curled into a smile as he gently stroked the inside of my leg. I took a deep breath; the next thing I knew he pushed his finger inside me. I didn't expect it. I gasped in surprise and pleasure, grabbing onto his shoulders and pulling him closer.</p><p>"Itachi," his name escaped my lips making him smile wider. It was surreal seeing him smile like that. I loved it.</p><p>"Suri," the way he spoke my name made he shiver. His eyes met mine and I knew I was willing to <em>anything</em> for him. His bottoms were off, and my legs spread wider. I wrapped my arms around him as he positioned himself between my legs.</p><p>What happened next exceeded my wildest dreams. The pleasure we shared could not be compared to anything I have experienced in my life. I looked into his eyes. Those striking dark orbs were darkened with passion and something else I could not understand. His movements were slow and rhythmical, allowing me to get used to him. His lips connected with mine, but eyes never closed. The whole time he held my gaze and I knew that I would never forget what happened between us, I would never forget this man that I love so dearly.</p><p>***</p><p>Itachi woke up first. Suri was curled up on his chest with her hair spread all over. Her neck was exposed for his view and he couldn't help but trail his fingertips over it. Smooth. Her cheeks were slightly reddened; she was not the same composed girl she was every day. It was a new side of her, and he was lucky that she allowed him to explore it. Itachi pulled the blanket higher and covered the sleeping girl. He stood up slowly and carefully not wanting to wake her up. The black-haired man felt a sudden cough attack. He bent over holding his stomach as it continued to twist his insides. Itachi covered his mouth with his hand trying to stop himself. He felt something wet splatter on his hand; he took it away from his mouth and looked at it. Blood. He was coughing blood again. Itachi sighed and took a deep breath, trying to calm his body down. He knew that he did not have a lot of time. He knew that death was on its way and it was merciless. He looked at the sleeping girl. He never wanted to get attached. He forced himself to stay away from her, but in the end, he was just a man. Itachi stroked her head. He wanted her in his life. He wanted to see her smile, to hear her laughter, to protect her...he wanted to just be there for her. An ironic smile crept on his face. Itachi was not delusional. He was not going to fool himself or her, but just for a whole he wanted to be</p><p>"Just for a while," he said quietly. "For the last time," he closed his eyes feeling his breathing finally start to level out. "I want to be close to you."</p><p>Itachi fell asleep.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. All Waters Have the Colour of Drowning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Suri woke up the space beside her was empty and cold. She stretched, as a giddy smile crept on her face. For the first time in a while, she felt genuinely happy. Suri quickly got out of bed and put on her clothes. She didn't bother brushing her hair and strolled out of the room. Suri made her way to the communal area searching for Itachi, but he was not there. Her eyebrows met in the middle as she walked around the hideout, but there was no sign of the dark-haired man. She made her way into the kitchen just to find Deidara sitting at the table playing with clay. Suri rolled her eyes at the sight of indecent figures the blonde was making.</p><p>"Hey, have you seen Itachi?" she asked leaning against the wall.</p><p>Deidara looked up not blinking.</p><p>"He is on a mission, thought you knew, un." He replied returning his gaze to his figures.</p><p>Suri hurried towards him and smacked her hands on the table.</p><p>"What do you mean, <em>on a mission</em>? I still had one day of healing to perform!" she yelled. The blonde sent her a strange look.</p><p>"I don't know the details Suri, if you want to know you have to speak to Leader-sama."</p><p>The girl groaned loudly and made her way to the Leader's room. She knocked hurriedly but did not wait for a response before entering. The leader was at his desk reading over papers.</p><p>"Leader-sama, why is Uchiha on a mission?" she said angrily trying to keep her tone in check. Pein looked up and crossed his arms on his chest. His expression was emotionless and only his eyes narrowed with a hint of interest.</p><p>"It was his initiative to go."</p><p>Suri's eyes widened in shocked. "But Leader-sama, you knew he wasn't healed yet, why did you allow him go?" her voice trembled lightly. She started panicking.</p><p>The leader stood up. "I let him go because he asked me to; preventing the members of the Akatsuki from executing their responsibilities is not an option."</p><p>Suri boiled with anger, but she kept quiet; Pein of course had a point and she was in no place to challenge his actions. She turned on her heels and made her way to the door but stopped before exiting.</p><p>"What is the location of his mission?" she questioned.</p><p>"I'm afraid I cannot tell you."</p><p>Suri stormed out of the room, shutting the door with a loud thud. "Emotional woman." Pein said shaking his head.</p><p>
  <b>Suri</b>
</p><p>"<em>That silly fool. I cannot believe he went on a mission right after he got somewhat better, and after...all those things we did the night before. Something is going on here. Something is wrong. Why do I keep having a feeling that everyone is hiding something from me?</em>" I thought as I quickly made my way to the communal area. I was determined to find out every single detail, one way or the other. When I entered the room, I instantly spotted Kakuzu sitting on the sofa and counting the budget. I smiled knowing exactly what to do. I made my way to the man and sat next to him, staring at him intently. Kakuzu did not seem to notice me at first, but as I continued staring, a vein at his temple got more visible.</p><p>"Can you quit staring at me you damn woman?" he finally snapped glaring at me. I smiled sweetly and took out quite a large bag of coins from my pocket. I knew he would not be able to resist. His eyes shone with the light of greed and hands instantly reached out the <em>treat</em>.</p><p>"Nah huh," I smirked. "Now Kakuzu, can you tell me a thing or two?"</p><p>***</p><p>Suri rushed through the forest ignoring the branches that kept hitting her face and scratching her skin. Her jaw was tensed, it almost hurt, but Suri did not notice. Her mind was completely occupied with Itachi Uchiha. She had to find him as soon as possible. It was a matter of life and death and only <em>she</em> understood the severity of the situation. Suri knew that Itachi's sickness could not be cured, but if he took the medicine, she prepared for him, it would slow down the spread of the illness in his blood stream and normalise his body functions. She could not understand why he refused it at first, but she did not care. All she wanted to do was to make that man live for as long as possible, no matter what it took her. Suri was up for the challenge.</p><p>A tear rolled down her cheek and she hurriedly wiped it away. There was no time to cry, tears never helped anyone. Actions spoke louder than words.</p><p>When she finally reached the destination, Itachi was out of sight, yet Suri still felt his presence. He was close. Suri closed her eyes and concentrated. She did not practice her sensor skills for a while, yet they still lingered in her subconsciousness. The large building in front of her looked deserted. Suri quickly made her way around it, testing the grounds. Suddenly someone's hand pressed to her mouth making her jump and turn around abruptly. She sighed in relief.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Itachi hissed angrily letting her go.</p><p>"<em>Obviously</em> looking for you." The girl replied glaring back. "You still have one more day of treatment." She grunted angrily.</p><p>"I am more than fine now." He responded going back to his emotional self, causing Suri to furrow her eyebrows. There was a change in the tone of his voice, and she did not like it.</p><p>"That's for <em>me</em> to decide. I am your <em>medic</em>." Suri retorted taking a step away from him. She could not understand why Itachi was suddenly acting so cold towards her, after what happened between, after he asked her to...</p><p>"I am none of your concern anymore." Itachi started. "Nor do I need your assistance. <em>Go back</em>." The man turned around and started making his way to the building entrance. Suri's eyes widened with shock. She felt sharp pain pierce her heart making her take a couple of small steps closer to the wall.</p><p>"ITACHI!" she yelled out his name almost desperately. She ran to the man and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her cheek on his broad back. "What are you saying? Why are you pushing me away?" tears streamed down her cheeks as she pressed her face to his back harder. The man remained silent. He did not budge as she cried clenching his cloak in her hands. Itachi closed his eyes and took a deep silent breath. He turned around abruptly pushing the girl away from him, causing her to stumble backwards and fall on the ground. It saddened him because the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her, but it was for the best...for her best.</p><p>"<em>Never</em> approach me again." He said dangerously. "<em>Never</em> talk to me and <em>never</em>, I repeat, <em>never</em> tell anyone what happened between us, or else..." his gaze was piercing her through, making her wince, "I <em>will</em> kill you."</p><p>***</p><p>When life gets hard and you do not know what to do, just get a bottle of sake and shout to the world "Fuck you". That was the only thing Suri wanted to do for a week since the last time she saw and spoke to Itachi. The girl locked herself in her room and did not come out, not even when the leader ordered her to. She did not feel like seeing anyone, nor did she feel like talking. Suri just wanted to be left alone and embrace her grief.</p><p>She laid on her bed with a bottle of sake in one hand and a chocolate bar in another. Her eyes were red and puffy. She blinked as she stared at the ceiling, finding it rather attractive. She brought the bottle to her lips and took a sip wincing from the disgusting taste. She never liked the taste of sake, but at that moment, she wanted nothing else. Someone knocked at her door, bringing her back to reality. She hopped off the bed and walked to the door feeling shaky. She opened it and glared at the person in front of her. Kisame scratched the back of his head, looking at her nervously.</p><p>"Suri-chan, the leader wants to see you." He mumbled trying not to look at her. Suri snorted and shut the door in front of his face.</p><p>"Tell him I'm not coming," she yelled, making sure Kisame heard her. The fish man sighed and walked away from her door and to the leader's room. He did not know what happened between his partners, but ever since she came back from the mission Itachi went to, she changed completely. Suri was not herself anymore. Uchiha kept quiet; no matter how many times Kisame tried to speak to him about what happened, he just squeezed his lips into a thin line and ignored him. Suri kept herself locked away, occasionally leaving the room for more alcohol.</p><p>Kisame clenched his large hands angrily. He was going to find out what happened between them, even if it cost him his life. Forgetting about the leader's orders Kisame turned abruptly and made his way to Itachi's room. He knocked. It didn't take long for the black-haired man to open the door. He looked at Kisame expressionless.</p><p>"What do you want?" he asked blocking the way to the room with his body.</p><p>"Uchiha, we need to talk." Kisame said pushing past his partner and letting himself in.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <b>Itachi</b>
</p><p>Kisame pushed past me, letting himself into my room. I felt anger rise inside me, but I kept my cool. I closed the door and turned around to face my partner. I crossed my arms and leaned on the wall for support. Kisame turned around and glared at me; if looks could kill, I would be dead and buried.</p><p>"What happened?" he questioned angrily.</p><p>"I don't know what you are talking about." I replied knowing exactly what he meant, but I did not want to talk about it. Not with Kisame. Not with <em>anyone</em>.</p><p>"You know damn well what I'm talking about." He spat. "What did you do to Suri?"</p><p>My eyes narrowed. I knew how Kisame felt about her, and it irritated me. No, it <em>pissed me off</em>. Drove me insane. I hated it. And now he came asking what happened with such anger and bitterness as if he had the right to do it. It was none of his <em>damn business</em>.</p><p>"None of your business. Now <em>get out</em>." I hissed as a coughing attack quickly invaded my body. Blood splattered on my hand and dripped on the floor. Kisame watched me intently; I felt a chill running down my spine, but I ignored it. I could not read his expression, but I hated it.</p><p>"Is <em>this</em> the reason?" he finally asked looking straight into my eyes.</p><p>I did not reply. Kisame already knew my answer.</p><p>"It's for her best." I said looking away from him. I made my way to the bed and sat down holding onto my stomach.</p><p>"Why don't you let her decide what's best for her?" Kisame said as he walked to the door. "And it better be soon." He added as he walked out shutting the door behind him.</p><p>I watched as the door closed. I was alone once again. Funny how I enjoyed the solitude before I met Suri, and now it was almost a torture. I sighed and rubbed my face. I felt confused and for the first time in my life I questioned my decision.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Redemption Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes we wonder "Why do all the bad things happen to good people?" it is a topic scientists should research into, but then again was Suri a good person if she joined the Akatsuki? Was she a good person if she stole and killed? Perhaps it was her punishment for the crimes she committed.</p><p>Suri woke up too early; she stretched and looked around her room. She frowned staring at all the mess she made for the past couples of weeks. Her room reminded her of a recycling unit; bottles, bottles...and more bottles; chocolate wrappers, cans, and other reusable items. She shook her head as if trying to get rid of a terrible headache. <em>Itachi</em>. His name suddenly popped in her mind, making Suri groan. She grabbed onto her head feeling her headache worsening.</p><p>"Dammit." She hissed under her breath quickly rushing to the bathroom. She opened the tap and shoved her head under the running water. It was freezing cold and made her shiver, goosebumps covered her entire body to the point where her skin hurt, but Suri felt refreshed. She kept her head under the tap for a while longer. Suri quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her head, feeling dizzy. While holding onto the wall she slowly slid down to the floor. Her chest rose up and down as she continued taking violent breaths.</p><p>"I will <em>never</em> drink again." She told herself, crawling back into the room.</p><p>"How rare to see you on your knees at my feet." She heard a familiar snickering voice. Suri raised her head holding onto her back, like an old woman. Hidan was hovering over the girl with his usually sly grin plastered on his perverted face.</p><p>"Hidan," a fake smile spread over her face. "It's so good to see <em>your face</em> so damn early in the morning." She hissed emphasizing "your face". The man laughed giving her his hand. Suri looked at it for a moment wondering where it has been beforehand, but beggars cannot be choosers. Her hand met his as she accepted his help.</p><p>"You are getting older and older every time I see you." He commented helping her to her room.</p><p>"I'm glad that you remain young forever." She retorted hissing in pain.</p><p>Suri sighed in relief when they reached her room; she opened the door but lost her balance. Hidan reached out and grabbed her before she hit the floor. Suri opened her eyes in a relief.</p><p>"Thank you." she said smiling lightly at the immortal man.</p><p>"It's my pleasure." Hidan grinned still holding onto her waist. They looked at each other for a bit when someone's cough brought them back to reality. Suri turned her head to see the man she wanted to see the least. Itachi stood with his arms crossed on chest glaring at the two people; anger and hate were clearly plastered on his handsome face.</p><p>"Uchiha, it's you." Hidan smirked pulling Suri closer to his chest. Suri's eyes widened; Hidan was always so unpredictable.</p><p>"Hidan," Itachi's voice sounded cold and distant. "What are you doing?"</p><p>Hidan grinned, showing his perfectly white teeth.</p><p>"Was just showing Suri my <em>appreciation</em>," his hand travelled to Suri's stomach. Suri twitched quickly hitting Hidan's back. "She's such a hot-blooded woman." Hidan laughed. Itachi quickly approached the immortal man and grabbed him by his neck completely taking Hidan aback. The Jashin's believer did not expect such aggression from the most composed member of the organisation; he released Suri's body and grabbed onto Itachi's hand that was firmly positioned on his neck. Itachi brought his face closer to Hidan's glaring.</p><p>"<em>Get out</em>." He hissed deadly. "Before I <em>destroy</em> you." he pushed Hidan to a side, releasing his neck. Hidan grinned, rubbing his neck. He winked at Suri and quickly disappeared in the darkness of the corridor. Itachi breathed heavily not looking at the girl. The girl blinked a couple of times trying to put bits and pieces together in her mind. Itachi was angry, it was obvious from his actions; Suri was unsure of what to do so she waited for him to sort himself out. She had an urge to help yet she stayed put. After everything he made her experience and feel, for once Suri did not feel like making the first move.</p><p>Itachi took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes; his lungs burned and breathing seemed like a torture. Itachi slowly turned to Suri and scowled.</p><p>"What the <em>hell</em> were you doing?" he hissed slowly straightening his back. Suri could his hands shake slightly as he clenched his fists.</p><p>"What does it have to do with <em>you</em>?" she snapped back not being able to control herself. Suri glared at the man in front of her with the same passion. Itachi's eyes twitched as he quickly approached the girl and grabbed her arms. Suri cussed under her breath and tried to break free, but Itachi's grip was too strong. The man pushed her into the open room and closed the door, locking it from the inside. He walked to the bed dragging Suri with him. He pushed her down on the bed and got on top. His eyes quickly found hers. His gaze was crazed. Suri could not tell everything he was feeling, but whatever it was it was deep and strong. She made another attempt to break free, yet it was not as violent as the first one. To her distress she felt comfortable under his weight. Itachi pushed her back on the bed and placed his hands at each side of her head.</p><p>"Everything," he started, his eyes never leaving hers, "that involves <em>you</em> has to do with <em>me</em>."</p><p>Suri's eyes widened as she stared back at him in confusing. Her heart raced as she waited for him to continue.</p><p>"Everything about <em>you</em> belongs to <em>me</em>. Everything...everything..." Itachi coughed trying to catch his breath. Talking, even whispering was difficult at this stage. Suri felt her eyes water slightly.</p><p>"I am not your <em>property</em>." She whispered, yet there was no anger or sarcasm in her voice, only sorrow and pity.</p><p>Itachi's gaze darkened; he grabbed her hair and pulled her face closer. She could feel his breath on her lips, tickling them gently. Itachi pressed his lips to Suri's biting them roughly, as if gentleness was alien, distant to him, but Suri knew better. She did not try to kiss him back or show affection. She just laid there, allowing him to pour his feelings into the rough kiss that only he knew how to make pleasurable. Itachi bit her lips hard and then licked them to soothe the damaged flesh.</p><p>"Itachi," Suri's hot breath against his lips didn't help; the last bits of restraints Itachi had over himself quickly disappeared. His hands found themselves roaming Suri's body, eagerly trying to take off her clothes.</p><p>"<em>Stop it</em>." Suri said loudly gently pushing the man away.</p><p>Itachi froze and looked at her. His gaze was darkened with passion and for a fraction of a second Suri wondered if he was aware of what he was doing.</p><p>"Why all of a <em>sudden</em>?" she whispered clenching onto his arms.</p><p>Itachi did not rush to answer her question; it seemed that he was trying to gather his thoughts, which was unusual for an always composed Itachi Uchiha. Finally, Itachi released her arms and removed his own from her body. Itachi ran his fingers through his long hair.</p><p>"Whatever I said to you," he started, "I didn't mean it."</p><p>Suri raised her eyebrows. "Itachi are you <em>apologizing</em>?" she asked unbelievably.</p><p>Itachi narrowed his gaze.</p><p>"Interpret as you like."</p><p>It was just like the Uchiha; he would not admit it even if he was wrong, but Suri decided not to give in this time. She wanted to hear his apologies; she wanted to hear all he had to say. The medic ninja sat up and crossed her arms on her chest looking straight into Itachi's eyes.</p><p>"So, you <em>are</em> apologizing?" she pressed.</p><p>Itachi glared lightly at the girl.</p><p>"I will <em>not</em> repeat myself." He responded stubbornly.</p><p>Suri groaned in annoyance; why wouldn't he give in at least just this once?</p><p>"You will have to." She demanded. Itachi placed his hand on her head and looked away.</p><p>"You are always so stubborn."</p><p>Suri pouted. "I am <em>not</em> stubborn, but for what you did to me, I deserve some <em>mental</em> compensation." She replied.</p><p>Itachi did not turn to look at her. He hated to admit, but he felt guilty. He wanted what was best for Suri, and he failed to succeed. He sighed quietly.</p><p>"I <em>apologize</em>." He said quietly.</p><p>Suri fought a smile.</p><p>"Sorry I didn't catch that?" Suri continued coughing.</p><p>*<em>I am pushing my luck.</em>* she thought but was not about to back down. Itachi's emotionless face turned to gaze at her once again.</p><p>"Suri, don't make me repeat myself." He said icily. Suri sighed. She knew making Itachi angry was not the best idea, but she could not help herself. She hopped off the bed and walked to the door. She opened it and pointed at the exit.</p><p>"When you are ready, you know where to find me," She said.</p><p>It was the last drop. All the patience Itachi thought he had vanished immediately. He got off the bed and quickly approached the stubborn girl. His hand found itself on her throat, holding it firmly. Suri grabbed his arm trying to free herself. She hissed under her breath in realisation that it was all her own fault.</p><p>*<em>I just dug my own grave and he is going to put me in it.</em>* she thought sadly. Even if Itachi was nice to her for some time in the past, it didn't change the fact that he was a <em>criminal</em>, and a killer with a tendency to grump.</p><p>"<em>Listen</em> here," he whispered into her ear, "I do <em>not</em> repeat myself, if that doesn't <em>satisfy</em> you, too bad you will have to <em>deal</em> with it. From now on, <em>everything</em> you do, <em>want</em> or <em>plan</em> will be according to what I say. <em>Understood</em>?"</p><p>His grip tightened around her neck, but not tight enough to choke her. Suri tried to catch her breath. Her nails dug into his flesh. She nodded lightly in agreement. Itachi narrowed his eyes and released her. Suri coughed holding onto her traumatized neck. She glared at him. How cruel could he get? Itachi leaned on the wall and crossed his arms on his chest.</p><p>"<em>Tyrant</em>." She hissed under her breath.</p><p>Itachi's lips curled into a small smile. "You <em>never</em> complained before."</p><p>Suri furrowed her eyebrows and bit her lip. Itachi was right; she never complained, all she wanted was his attention, even that moment, she still wanted him to notice her, and what he was doing was better than being ignored and hurt. Suri slowly stood up. "<em>Understood</em>." She tried to sound cold, but she was still unsure of how she felt about his actions.</p><p>"Good." Itachi raised his hand and trailed his fingertips over her cheek. A smile spread on his face at the warmth of her cheek. "<em>Forgive me</em>." He said quietly. Suri's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Her lips trembled as she smiled widely at the man in front of her.</p><p>"<em>Itachi</em>." she whispered his name. The man pulled her against his body, allowing her to rest her head on his chest. Suri closed her eyes; she finally felt at peace. She had no idea how long they could be together and how long their happiness was going to last, but she did not want to think about it. All she wanted to do was enjoy the moment, to extend it for as long as she could. They were content and it was all that mattered. Itachi pressed his lips to her temple smiling; the man closed his eyes and took a deep breath; he knew that it was a new beginning for them...the beginning of an end.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>